Buffy The Vampire SlayerAngel:The weakness in me
by Harri B
Summary: Buffy is missing and Dawn is dead.It's up to the Scobbies to pair up with Angel Investigations in order to defeat the apocalypse headed for LA.Old relationships will come to light again,old friends will make appearences and what about Buffy?Will she come?
1. Needing help

**Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N:**** This is my first Buffy the Vampire Slayer****/ Angel fanfic. So, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2. I'm not 100 sure what happened in Angel, so just go with me on this one. I was more a Buffy fan, even though David Boreanaz is so damn cute! Anyway, on with the story!**

_Motel 69, Los Angeles, _

"I think we should go and talk to him."

"The answer is no."

"Giles," Xander said walking out of the bathroom. "Dawn is dead, an apocalypse is on its way here and Buffy is missing. He may have seen her or spoken to her."

"I refuse to go see Angel." Giles said angrily slamming the book down

"This isn't about our issues with Angel, this is about Buffy."

"I refuse to ask him. Say if he hasn't heard from her? I refuse to work with him to find her."

"Buffy is grieving and if you won't talk to him, then I will because I want to find her. We need to find her."

Giles took his glasses off and rubbed them with his handkerchief.

"Alright. We'll go talk to Angel."

_Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles. 45 minutes later,_

Winifred Burkle was doing a crossword when the door to the Hyperion opened and Xander and Giles walked in.

"Hi, can I help you?" Fred asked smiling

"Hello, is Angel in?" Giles asked

"He should be back any minute, can I help you both?"

"Thanks," Xander said "But we really just need to see Angel."

_20 minutes later,_

The door to the Hyperion opened and Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Faith and Robin walked in.

"Angel," Fred greeted. "You have a..."

"Giles, Xander? What are you doing here?" Angel asked

"It's Buffy." Xander said

Suddenly the door opened again.

"Bloody hell," Spike said stopping as he noticed Giles and Xander. "Giles, Xander."

"Spike." Giles said through gritted teeth.

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"Why would B run?" Faith asked

"Something bad happened." Xander said

"Is Buffy o.k.?" Wesley asked

"No, she's not o.k." Xander said looking around

"What happened? Why did B run?" Faith asked

Everyone was silent.

"As much as you hate me Giles, what happened?" Angel asked

"Dawn." Giles said

"What happened to Dawn?" Spike asked

"Dawn died." Xander sadly said.

**A\N: Please review if you want chapter 2 and they will be a lot of characters appearing out of the woodworks.**


	2. Buffy's missing

**Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the TV show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry, it's taken me so long to update! Anyway at the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel..._

_"Bloody hell," Spike said stopping as he noticed Giles and Xander. "Giles, Xander."_

_"Spike,__" Giles said through gritted teeth._

_Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles,_

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked glaring at Giles and Xander.

"We could ask you exactly the same question. Buffy said you were dead," Xander snapped.

"It's a long story, where is Buffy anyway?" Spike asked looking around, expecting to see her standing there.

Giles looked at Xander who pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Will, its Xander. We're here at Angel's, Buffy is not here and he hasn't seen her. Anyway, I'll be in contact later, bye," he said hanging up.

"Where's Buffy?" Spike asked getting impatient.

"Buffy has gone missing," Giles said.

A moment of quiet passed before Faith spoke.

"When did B go missing?"

"She didn't go missing exactly, Buffy ran away," Xander said looking around.

"Why would the slayer run?" Gunn asked confused.

"Giles, I know you hate me, but please I care about Buffy. What happened?" Angel asked worried.

"Dawn," Xander said looking at the floor.

"What happened to Dawn?" Robin asked.

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them before placing them back on.

"Dawn is dead."

_Forty-Five minutes later,_

"When did Dawn die?" Wesley asked handing tea and coffee out.

"Two months ago. I don't what happened, all I know is that paramedic teams tried to revive Dawn but all attempts were unsuccessful," Giles said sipping his tea.

"Did you see B before she ran away?" Faith asked.

"We saw her at Dawn's funeral," Xander sadly said.

"How was she?" Angel asked concerned.

"Quiet. She didn't cry, didn't let anyone touch her, and wouldn't let us help her. The spark inside her has gone," Giles said.

Suddenly Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Faith, Robin, Spike, Giles and Xander were thrown against the wall and held their by invisible bonds.

"What the hell?" Gunn shouted.

A bunch of ugly looking vampires rushed in followed by an older looking vampire.

"You're all going to die," one of the ugly vampires snarled.

"You'll never get away with this!" Angel shouted struggling against the invisible bonds.

"Who is going to stop me?" the head vampire asked cockily.

Suddenly the vampire standing next to him burst into dust.

"Who dares?" the older vampire shouted.

"That will be me," a person wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap said before back flipping over the railings and onto the floor below.

"Attack!" the older vampire screamed.

The other vampires began rushing over to the newcomer and began to fight. The newcomer started to beat the crap out of the vampires then staking them to death.

A couple of minutes later, the newcomer and the head vampire were left facing each other.

"You're going to die!" the vampire snarled angrily.

"Bring it on," the newcomer said before beginning to fight with the vampire.

The vampire threw the newcomer into the stairs. The newcomer leapt up, grabbed the vampire and threw him into the wall. Before the vampire had a chance to regain standing position, the newcomer stabbed a stake into his heart and he burst into dust.

Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Faith, Robin, Spike, Giles and Xander fell to the floor as the invisible bonds holding them to the wall disappeared.

The newcomer turned to face them all as they stood up.

"Who are you?" Gunn asked not taking his eyes off the newcomer.

The newcomer took off the baseball cap followed by the sunglasses.

"B?" Faith asked shocked.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Who's this?" Angel growled at a guy standing close to Buffy.

"I'm Oliver, Buffy's boyfriend."

**A\N: So, how will everyone react to the slayer being back and her new boyfriend plus who were those vampires? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
